After wheel machining, a ring of burrs may remain at the outer rim, and if the burrs are not removed uniformly, the fillets of the ring of outer rim are not consistent in size and corrosion is easily caused, so it is urgently needed to improve the burr removing precision to ensure that the fillets are uniform after burrs are removed from the outer rim. At present, a wheel is mostly machined by adopting two turning procedures, the first lathe turning is used for machining the inner rim, the central hole, the flange surface and the spoke back cavity, then the wheel is clamped onto the second lathe, and the second lathe turning is used for turning cap sections and the outer rim. It can be known from process analysis that the first turning and the second turning adopt two lathes, so coaxiality deviation exists, i.e., the central hole machined by the first procedure and the cap sections and outer rim machined by the second procedure have coaxiality deviation, which is generally 0.1-0.5 mm Therefore, in order to realize high-precision burr removal, the coaxiality deviation needs to be eliminated, so that the rotating center of the burr part of the outer rim is superposed with the rotating centers of cutters, and then the fillets are uniform after burrs are removed from the outer rim.